The New Man
by mooreman
Summary: Smut with a slight story. A new man enters the Dunphy household and shows them a good time.


**Hello Everyone. Honestly, this is my first ever fanfiction and probably the first piece of creative writing I've done for about 10 years so it probably isn't very good but let me know what you think. If this gets good reviews I'll continue to update this with many more characters involved, let me know what you want to see and I'll see if I can incorporate it. This is set during season 8.**

 **Goes without saying that I don't own Modern Family and do not intend any copywrite** **infringements**

"Wait, wait. We have to be quiet" Haley whispered into her new acquaintances ear.

Haley broke from her embrace with the man and fumbled around in her bag looking for her keys. She was a little flustered and it took a a few moments longer than it should have to find her key. She opened the door and slipped inside, beckoning the man in with an enticing gesture. They both entered the dark hallway and slowly crept towards the basement door. Haley opened this door and began to descend the stairs, walking in a way to minimize the sound of her footsteps. 'We have to keep quiet' the eldest Dunphy daughter thought to herself.

Haley entered her basement room and hurriedly snapped around so she was facing the man. "Shall we get started?" the brunette asked in a sultry tone. She lifted her left leg, reached behind the man with her foot and pushed the door shut just a little too forcefully, causing a not inconspicuous slamming. 'Eh, it'll be fine' Haley thought.

The man was strongly illuminated by a light above his head. It was the first time Haley got to see him in the light. She knew he was hot from the dancing in the club they were up to only a couple hours before, but now he looked even better. He was 6'2", well built with pale skin. He had intense blue eyes, a strong jaw-line and short, dark hair. Haley pounced on him, she couldn't hold herself back. She pushed him back against the door and moved in quickly for the kiss. She was forceful and aggressive, but as their lips met she just melted. Her knees started to go and he had to hold her up. "Are you ok?" the man inquired, seemingly genuinely quite worried. "Never better" Haley replied as she regained full control over her muscles. "Maybe we should head to the bed, John? Give me a soft landing if that happens again" said Haley giggling slightly. They continued to kiss as they moved towards the bed.

John laid Haley on her back upon the bed and took up a position on top of her. Their tongues continued to swirl as Haley aggressively ran her fingers through John's, thick hair. With a strong hand, John positioned his arm beneath the gorgeous Dunphy girl and flipped her over so he was being straddled by her. The kissing continued as John moved his right hand to Haley's plump arse and gave it a tight squeeze through her jeans. This made Haley moan slightly, she was enjoying this. Far more than she'd expected.

Haley sat up with her legs either side of John's groin. She slowly and seductively removed her shirt over her head. Haley's bra was exposed, hiding behind it a set of perky yet plump tits. Haley reached behind her back and unclipped the bra, quickly discarding it to the floor. John looked up and couldn't help but admire the young womans beauty. Her beaming smile, cute little button nose and of course her magnificent breasts. After silently taking in her beauty for a few moments John lifted his torso from the bed and began to play with Haley's nipples. Her areolas were dark and small, each peaked with an erect and enticing nipple.

John slowly took her left breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple, feeling every part of it. At the same time he brought his left hand to Haley's other breast and gave a sharp pinch to her nipple. This shocked Haley and she gasped and inadvertently jerked her body upwards. "You like that one?" John asked. "Oh, very much so" Haley managed to reply, catching her breath. John then placed his mouth over Haley's right breast and swirled it too. Haley was beginning to moan. She felt a tingle spread from her breast, she knew this was going to be a good night. Suddenly, the tingle stopped. John had bitten her nipple, hard. Haley pulled John's head away from her gorgeous tits, stared directly into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

Their tongues danced together and John's hand began to explore Haley's body. He grabbed at her back, her thighs and her boobs, but he felt compelled to focus on Haley's arse. It wasn't the biggest, but it was tight. John couldn't wait to see what was under those jeans. Haley couldn't wait to show him. She got up from the bed and stood in front of her floor length mirror She looked gorgeous, like something from a fashion magazine. She smiled warmly as John took in her golden skin and amazing tits. Her arse and legs were perfectly silhouetted by a pair of skin tight jeans. She turned away from John, facing the mirror and slowly bent over. Haley, an experienced stipteaser built the tension by ever so slowly unbuttoning her jeans one button at a time: leaving a good 20 seconds before each 'pop'. After 4 buttons were undone, Haley ever so sensually placed her 2 thumbs into her waistband and slowly began to remove her jeans and panties. Her panties were now almost at her knees and John got his first look at Haley's pussy and arse. Her arse was bigger than John had expected, quite well padded. There was a distinguishable triangle of untanned skin over her arse - tanlines. From his position on the bed, John could see no pubic hair around Haley's pussy, but he could immediately tell she was wet. Her lips were glistening with her own juices, she was damn horny.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haley caught some movement. Then she felt herself being picked up by the waist and her knees placed the wrong way on a chair. John could not wait any longer. He had picked Haley up and put her on a chair with her arse facing him. Haley hadn't even taken off her jeans or panties yet, they still constricted her legs slightly as they hung part way off at her shins.

"Oh god, eat me!" Haley almost grunted. She needed that sweet release. John did not reply, but instead smacked his hand down hard on Haley's right arse cheek. A loud smack reverberated around the room, as well as Haley's subsequent moan. John then buried his face in Haley's pussy from behind. He reached his tongue forward and found the brunette's clit. He could also feel a small amount of hair, just a landing strip leading from just above the clit to an inch higher. John made one, slow, long lick from Haley's clit to the bottom of her pussy. Haley shuddered. "Yee...ees" she managed to croak out. She'd only been licked once but already she was close. She was just that horney.

John continued to play with Haley's arse as he licked her. Giving it the occasional smack and squeeze. After focusing on her clit for a few moments, John brought his tongue to Haley's entrance. He proded at it with his tongue and felt very little resistance. He began to pick up the pace and was soon tongue-fucking Haley vigorously. Haley couldn't get enough, she moved her body to the rhythm of the penetrations, slamming her pussy down onto John's tongue just to get it to go that little deeper.

Haley reached behind her and pushed John's face deep into her pussy. She needed to feel him deep. Suddenly, she spasmed upwards, pushed John further into her and then let go of him. An intense pleasure washed over Haley, she was in ecstasy. "I'm cumming" she screamed. Just then, John pushed further and took Haley's clit into his mouth. This pushed Haley deeper into her orgasm. "Put a finger in my Arse!" She Barked. "Now". John was only too happy to oblige. He removed his mouth from Haley's sweet clit and sucked his middle finger on his right hand. He separated Haley's butt cheeks and prodded his finger at her tight entrance. He traced the outline of her arsehole "Just put it in. Quick!". John slammed his finger deep into Haley's arse. He felt her warmth and she screamed in pleasure. John felt her arse contrancting around his finger tighter and tighter.

Haley let out a strong sigh. "Errm, you can take it out now you know". John apologised and removed his finger. "I don't know what that was. I've never done that before" Haley admitted shyly. John was just meant to be a one night stand, she wasn't gonna have this happen. "You've never had anything in you arse?". "No, never". "Well I do have something a little bigger than my finger wanna try?" John said, glancing at the rock hard package in his jeans. Haley's facial expression told John he was definitely pushing his luck. "No way! I'm nowhere near ready for that.". John knew not to push. "Well, shall we get back to it?" John suggested.

Haley stood up from the chair and finally removed her jeans and panties. John took this opportunity to remove his shirt revealing a well-built chest. "Why don't you let me help you with that?" Haley said flirtatiously. Naked, she walked over to John, giving her arse a little wiggle on the way. She gave him a quick kiss on his neck and fell to her knees. She unbuckled John's belt and began you unzip his fly. This is when she noticed his size. It couldn't be real. She quickly yanked down his jeans and boxers as she needed to see just how big it was. Haley gasped. John's cock was at least 8 inches, but it's girth was insane. Almost as thick as Haley's wrist!. "I can't fuck that!" Haley exclaimed. "Can we at least try?" pleaded John. Haley didn't reply. She took John's circumcised giant in her hand and gently licked the tip.

John moaned. Haley just flicked her tongue very gently over John's cockhead. She lifted the cock and licked slowly and very deliberately from the base to the top. Then she took John's entire cock head into her mouth. Haley swirled the cock around her mouth with her tongue sending John into raptures. She was an expert at this. Haley used her free hand to caress John's balls as she sucked his cock head. Haley went for a deepthroat, she thought she might be able to handle it. She only got halfway down John's giant cock before she gagged and couldn't go any further. Her jaw was in pain with how far she had to stretch it. She pushed harder tryin to take more cock but she just gagged. John laughed. "Maybe with some practice" he said, implying he might want to see Haley for more than just tonight.

Haley withdrew her mouth from John's cock leaving a glistening trail halfway down the shaft. "My jaw hurts". Haley complained rubbing her lower face. "Well why don't we try somewhere else?" John suggested hopefully. Again, Haley didn't even say anything. She walked over to the bed and lay on her back with her legs spread in the air. John bounded over excitedly. He pulled Haley closer to the edge of the bed and placed his cock right next to her pussy. Haley looked apprehensive, she was clearly worried, but secretly she was also excited. She loved big dicks and this was the biggest she had ever seen. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" said John reassuringly "unless you don't want it gentle" he smirked.

John rubbed his cock head up and down over Haley's slit, rubbing her clit occasionally in the process. He positioned his cock at her entrance and prepared to enter. John's cock pushed through Haley's delicate folds and entered the eldest Dunphy daughter. John went in slowly, giving Haley time to adjust to his size every inch or so. Hayley loved it. She liked being filled and stretched. Soon John was fully in Haley. He began to pull back when Haley grabbed him by the neck and embraced him into a kiss. Her legs wrapped around his torso. John picked up his rhythm. He slowly pushed back and forth, almost removing his cock on each stroke. He was fucking Haley deep and hard. She was loving it. "John! John! Ah, Fuck me, yes, fuck me!" She tried to claw at his back but she had no energy.

John hastened his strokes, he was going hard, fast and deep into the gorgeous woman in front of him. Haley's pussy was so wet, her juices coated John's cock. She was close. "Go Harder" she demanded. John Obliged. He slammed his cock repeatedly into the wet pussy before him. "Aghhhhh YESSS!" Hayley screamed as she came. Her pussy tightened over and over on John's cock. He quickly removed his cock from Haley's pussy and lay it on her pussy aiming at her stomach. John's cock flexed and a huge load of thick sperm erupted from his enormous cock. In the end he let out 10 huge ropes of white cum. They had covered Haley, from her face, across her neck and tits and covered her taught stomach. "Wow" they both said.

John and Haley went to the bathroom to clean up and then came back to bed. "Well, that was better than expected" Haley said. "Agreed" John replied curtly. Haley fell asleep in the arms of John, the man who had shown her a great time. She thought to herself 'this one's gonna stay for a while'.

########################################################

Claire removed the vibrator from her pussy, sighed and rolled over into her bed. Phil wasn't there, but even if he was he couldn't have satisfied her like the vibrator had just done. She needed a man to give her a real good fucking. The kind of fucking her daughter had just received, the kind of fucking that she just masturbated to the sounds of. Claire felt dirty, she had just cum to the sounds of her daughter, but more than dirty Claire felt determined. She needed a fucking like that.

 **Well there it is, my first Fanfiction chapter. Let me know if you liked it and if so what you want to see in future chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
